Harry Potter and the Return Of James T Kirk
by William Raymer
Summary: A Harry PotterStar Trek crossover: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Cho must join three centuries of Starfleet legends to save the galaxy! NOT HBP COMPLIANT!
1. Prologue

_Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_

A _Harry Potter/Star Trek_ Crossover

By William Raymer

I do not own any of the _Star Trek_ or _Harry Potter_ characters used herein, and I never will. This story was written before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

It is also dedicated to the memory of James Doohan, who played "Scotty" in the Original _Star Trek_ series. Good-bye, Jimmy my boy, and thank you for everything.

James Doohan

1920-2005

Prologue- Stardate 57083.4

(Earth Standard-February 10, 2379)

In Sector 59 of the Gamma Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy is a planet remarkably similar to Earth of the early 21st century. Known to the cartographers of the United Federation of Planets as Gamma Germanicus 7, the inhabitants of GG7 just call it "Earth." On the "European" continent is a world-famous school for those known to show an aptitude for the magical arts. It is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

To the inhabitants of Gamma Germanicus 7, it is the year 2008. More importantly for the students of Hogwarts, it was graduation day. And, for Hogwarts' most famous student, it was the day when he planned to ask the girl he loved a life-altering question.

Harry Potter smiled as he looked at his reflection in the mirror of the Gryffindor boys' washroom. Ron Weasley walked up to Harry. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Harry?" Ron asked. "I'm quite sure, Ron," Harry said. "Professor Dumbledore gave me a spell to put the ring on her finger if she says yes." Colin Creevey came in the washroom, just as Harry said "the ring on her finger." "So, you're going to ask Ginny to marry you, eh?" Harry nodded. "I've already asked Ron and Ginny's father for permission to marry her," Harry said. "He said it was all right." Ron saw a fourth-year. "Kandagawa-san, please tell my sister that Harry and I want to see her in the common room." Mitsuru Kandagawa nodded, then left the washroom.

Meanwhile...

_Captain's Log, _U.S.S. Titan_, Stardate 57083.434. _

We are entering the Gamma Germanicus system to conduct a detailed scan of the system. This will be Starfleet's first scientific mission in the Gamma Quadrant since the Dominion conflict began.

On the Bridge of the _U.S.S. Titan_, Captain William T. Riker and First Officer Commander Bianca Finch watched as the seventh planet of the Gamma Germanicus system grew on the viewscreen. From the Ops console, Lieutenant Roxanne Kaneda said, "Humanoid life signs detected, sir. Population: approximately 2.5 billion. According to approach scans, the technology is equivalent to early 21st-century Earth. However, there are some indications of Federation technology on what would be the European continent."

Finch stood up from her chair. "Topographical map on screen," she commanded. On the viewscreen, a 3-D map of the area appeared. A voice from Riker's right spoke. "Will, I'm sensing a strong emotional imprint in that area," Counselor Deanna Troi-Riker said. "I would describe it as nervousness, tinged with anticipation." Lieutenant Drefta Nihts, the Tactical officer (and a full Betazoid, unlike Deanna) nodded. "I feel it too, sir. The feeling is coming from a castle in the center of the area where the technology was detected. Since I am a full Betazoid, unlike Counselor Riker, I can use my sense of this feeling to locate this technology." Riker nodded. "Finch, Nihts, Martinez, you'll be the away team. Until you find this technology, the Prime Directive applies."

As the _Titan_ away team made their way to the transporter room, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were in the Gryffindor girl's washroom. "So, Hermione, are you and Harry going to the party after the ceremony?" Ginny asked. "You betcha," Hermione said. A knock sounded. "Ginny-san, Harry and your brother want to see you in the common room," Kandagawa said. "Thanks, Mitsuru," Ginny said. "This won't take long."

Ginny came down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron sat on a couch. "G'morning, Harry. You are looking well," Ginny said. "You too," Harry said. He stood up and moved over to where Ginny stood. "Ginny, we've been together for nearly six years. In that time, we've had a lot of ups and downs. What led me to decide to do what I am about to do was how you comforted me after Sirius died two years ago." Harry pulled out his wand, took Ginny's hand in his free hand, and fell to one knee. "Ginny Ann Weasley, will you marry me?" Tears began to flow down Ginny's face as she said, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Harry smiled, placed the tip of his wand on Ginny's ring finger, then said the spell Dumbledore gave him: "_Ringu Active_." Harry tapped the wand's tip on Ginny's ring finger. A gold and silver ring appeared on the finger. Harry and Ginny embraced.

On a mountain near Hogwarts, three towers of Federation transporter energy resolved into the _Titan_ away team. Nihts turned to Finch. "Commander, I feel a new emotional imprint from the same source as before," he said. "What is it?" Finch asked. Nihts closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them. "Happiness and joy, sir." A single tear fell down Nihts' face. "Tricorder scans have detected the Federation technology in a cavern under that castle," Ensign Renee Martinez, an Engineering crewperson said, pointing to Hogwarts Castle. Finch tapped her commbadge. "Finch to _Titan_. Captain, we've located the technology. We're going in to investigate." "_Very well_," Riker said. "Titan, _out_."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny kissed. Ron and Hermione smiled. The doors to the Common Room opened, revealing Professor (and Hogwarts' deputy headmistress) Minerva McGonagall. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, come with me. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you."

Headmaster/Professor Albus Dumbledore looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as McGonagall led the foursome into his office. "Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "You may go." McGonagall nodded, then left. Dumbledore looked back at Harry and Ginny. "Before I begin, I assume congratulations are in order?" Harry smiled, while Ginny held up the hand her engagement ring rested on. Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm going to have to postpone the graduation festivities. Slytherin Tower has reported Muggles in the vicinity of Hogwarts. I'm assigning you four and Mr. Malfoy to investigate. Be careful," Dumbledore said as Harry and his friends turned to leave. "I want to be able to see you two walk down the aisle." Dumbledore pointed to Harry and Ginny.

Just outside Hogwarts' main doors, the Gryffindor Four met up with their most hated rival, Draco Malfoy. "See here, Potter," Malfoy said. "If Dumbledore wants us to work together, we will. But, know this: I will be in no way involved with your Mudblood wedding." Ginny pointed her wand at Draco's throat. "_You_ see here, Malfoy. If you ever, _ever_ use that vile word around any of us ever again, I will personally take a bite out of your Adam's apple! Clear!" Draco nodded. "Let's go," Harry said.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_

Chapter 1

The _Titan_ away team continued to search for the source of the Federation technology. Nihts gasped. "What is it?" Finch asked. "The emotional imprint I sensed earlier has changed location," Nihts said. "Confirmed," Martinez said. Five humanoid life signs, headed this way." "Set phasers to stun," Finch said.

Harry and Hermione led the fivesome from Hogwarts as they looked for the Muggles. "There they are," Hermione said. Draco lunged forward, his wand at the ready. He soon found himself on the business end of a phaser blast from the _Titan_ away team.

A few moments later, Draco came out of the stun effect. He heard Harry talking to the woman who shot him. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. You're up," Dumbledore said. "Who are they?" Draco asked. The leader nodded. "I am Commander Bianca Finch, executive officer of the Federation Starship _U.S.S. Titan._ Our government has detected elements of our technology on this planet. We were sent here to investigate. I want to speak to the head of your government regarding the further investigation of this matter." Dumbledore nodded, then turned to Ron and Hermione. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, go and fetch Minister Fudge." Ron and Hermione nodded, then left.

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione returned to Dumbledore's office, Cornelius Fudge in tow. "Commander Finch, may I introduce Cornelius Finch, our Minister of Magic," Dumbledore said. Fudge bowed. "Hello, Commander. I've been waiting to speak to you. One of the prisoners at Azkaban Prison repeatedly muttered 'NCC-1701-A' in his sleep last night. Does that mean anything to you?"

"That's the registry number of the last ship commanded by James T. Kirk, one of Starfleet's greatest officers!" Martinez said. "Minister, are you saying that something related to the _Enterprise-A_ is on this planet?" Finch said. "Yes," Fudge said. "Our own excavators dug these up." Fudge dug through his satchel, retrieving two objects: a piece of metal with a hundred-year-old Starfleet insignia and a communicator from the same period. Finch looked at Fudge. "Take me where you found those," she said.

An excavation crew from the Ministry of Magic was already digging up soil and debris as the _Titan_ away team, Fudge, Dumbledore and the Gang of Five approached. "Minister, we've located the object that the Azkaban jailers reported the prisoner mentioning," the team leader said. Finch saw the object, then tapped her commbadge. "Finch to _Titan_. Captain, we've found the source of the technology trace. It is the intact saucer section of a _Constitution_-class starship." "_A _Constitution_-class? Are there registry colors?_" Riker asked. "Yes, sir. Are you sitting down?" Finch asked. "_Yes,_" Riker said. "_What do they say?_" "_NCC-1701-A_," Finch said. "_U.S.S. Enterprise_."

On the other side of the galaxy, the _U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E_ entered orbit of Viridian III, the planet where her predecessor, the _Enterprise-D_, met her fate. Captain Jean-Luc Picard looked at the person seated at the Ops console. Lieutenant Starsa Taran was no Data, but she was a competent replacement. "Report," Picard said. Taran checked her boards. "We have reached standard orbit, sir. Transporter Room 4 reports that Ambassador Spock is ready to transport to the Kirk interment site," she reported. It had been 8 years since the events surrounding the destruction of the _Enterprise-D_ and the death of James T. Kirk. "Energize when ready," Picard said. A few moments later, Starsa reported, "Ambassador Spock is on the surface, sir." Then, a beeping sound caught Starsa's attention. "Captain, you're receiving a communique from Starfleet Command. Admiral Ross wants to speak to you." "I'll take it in the Ready Room," Picard said as he left the Bridge.

"_Captain, I've just recieved a communique from Deep Space 9,_" Admiral William Ross said. "_The _Titan_ has located the intact saucer section of a refit _Constitution_-class starship on Gamma Germanicus 7, in the Gamma Quadrant. The away team is going to attempt to repair the saucer and fly it off the planet._" Picard took a sip of his Earl Grey tea. "Why are you calling me, Admiral?" Picard asked. "_The saucer is from the _Enterprise-A_, which was lost near Chal 85 years ago_," Ross said. "_Since Ambassador Spock is on board, maybe he could be of some assistance. As soon as he is back on board, you are to proceed to the Gamma Quadrant and the Gamma Germanicus system to render any aid and assistance which the _Titan_ and the authorities on GG7 may require. Good luck, Jean-Luc. Ross, out_." Picard pressed a button on his monitor. "Helm, set course for Deep Space 9 as soon as Ambassador Spock is aboard. Warp 6. Engage."

A few minutes later, Spock entered the Ready Room. "Captain Picard, I consider you a logical man. My father must have also, for him to have melded with you. So, please listen to what I have to say with an open mind," Spock said as he moved over to the viewport. "On Viridian III, I felt Captain Kirk. It didn't come from the cairn of rocks I stood over. I have reason to believe that Captain Kirk is alive."

Back on Gamma Germanicus 7, Finch stood on the Bridge of the _Enterprise-A_ saucer, which was restored to full power. Martinez turned to Finch. "Sir, I don't think we can get this saucer in the air without help," she said. A voice from behind Finch startled her. "We'd like to volunteer." Finch wheeled around and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco. They wore uniforms from the time of the _Enterprise-A_, but kept their house color scarves around their necks. "Alright," Finch said. "Harry, take Mission Ops. Hermione, take Navigation. Ron, take the Helm. Draco, take Science. Ginny, take Communications. We will attempt take-off in six hours. Take the time to familiarize yourselves with your stations." The fivesome went to their assigned stations and set to work.

_Will the Gang of Five get the saucer in the air?_

_That's a question best left for next time...._

_To be continued...._


	3. Chapter 2

_Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_

Chapter 2

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise-A_ saucer, the Gang of Five and the _Titan_ away team were ready to try and take the saucer off the ground. "We're all set, sir," Nihts said. "Very well," Finch said. "Mr. Weasley, prepare for orbital insertion. Take us up at 1/10 impulse." Ron nodded. "Aye, sir," he said. The Bridge began to vibrate as the impulse engines lit up. The vibration eased as the saucer escaped the confines of its "grave." "We're airborne," Ron said. "Speed is 1/10th impulse." "Miss Granger, set course to rendezvous with the _Titan_. Miss Weasley, when we're within range, hail the _Titan_." "Yes, ma'am," Hermione said. "Standing by," Ginny said.

On the Bridge of the _Titan,_ Riker's jaw dropped when he saw the _Enterprise-A_ saucer on the viewscreen. Lieutenant Kaneda reported, "Sir, we're being hailed by the _Enterprise-A_ saucer." "On screen," Riker commanded. "_Greetings from the _Enterprise-A" Finch said. "_We're ready to dock with the _Titan"

As the _Enterprise-E_ entered orbit of Gamma Germanicus 7, Picard saw the _Titan/Enterprise-A_ saucer combo in orbit. "Captain, the _Titan_ is hailing us," Taran reported. "On screen," Picard ordered. Captain Riker appeared on the screen. "_Hello, Jean-Luc_," Riker said. "Hello, Will. It is good to see you again," Picard said. "So, I see you've found what Starfleet sent us for." Riker nodded. "_So, what's to become of the saucer?_" "Well," Picard said, "as we speak, the surplus yard at Qualor II is preparing a _Constitution_-class stardrive section for transport to DS9, where we'll mate it to the saucer."

From out of viewer range, a _Titan_ crewperson said, "_Captain, Commander Finch reports that the Hogwarts students are ready to transport back to Hogwarts for the graduation ceremony._" "_Very well_," Riker said. "_Transport when ready._" Riker turned back to the screen. "_We'll begin the trip back to DS9 as soon as the graduation ceremony is complete. _Titan_, out._"

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron headed to the graduation ceremony, while Hermione and Ginny headed to get dressed. "Are you and Harry going to join us when we go to Deep Space 9, whatever that is?" Hermione asked Ginny. "Of course I am," Ginny said. "I am engaged to Harry now."

Down in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron sat with the other Gryffindor graduates as Draco approached. "Harry, I do not like you," Draco said. "But, I am enough of a human being to congratulate you and Ginny on your engagement. When you four go to this Deep Space 9 that I heard Commander Finch mention, Crabbe, Goyle and I will stand by you." "Uh, thanks, Draco," Ron said. Cho Chang, a Hufflepuff and former girlfriend of Harry's, walked up to them. "Harry, I still love you, despite your engagement to Ginny. I've rounded up some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who have volunteered to help you," Cho said. "But, out of respect to Ginny, I will not go." Ginny and Hermione walked up to where Harry, Ron, Draco and Cho were sitting. "Cho, we need all the help we can get," Hermione said. "Yes, please help us," Ginny said.

Cho thought for a minute, then nodded. "Now that you mention it, if we have the top students of all four houses on the ship you found, the mission you are going on will be an enormous success," Cho said. "I'll join you."

As soon as the graduation ceremony was complete, the transport of the crew's goods began. As Harry prepared to leave Hogwarts for what he thought would be the final time, he ran into Professor Sybil Trewlawny. "Professor Trewlawny!" Harry exclaimed. "Will this be the last time I'll leave Hogwarts?"

Trewlawny closed her eyes for a moment, then reopened them. "Of course as a student, this is the last time," she said. "But, you will return." "Mr. Potter!" a voice exclaimed. Harry looked over and saw Commander Finch, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho and Draco. "The _Titan_ is ready for departure," Finch said. "Good luck, Harry," Trewlawny said. "Thanks, Professor," Harry said. He ran to join his friends and allies.

In the transporter room on the _Titan_, the Hogwarts gang met the man who would lead them on the mission to come. "Harry, ladies and gentlemen, this is Ambassador Spock. He'll brief you on this mission," Finch said. "Follow me, please," Spock said. As Spock led Harry and the others out of the transporter room, Finch said to herself, "The fate of the galaxy may depend on those kids. God help us all."

_The mission begins next time._

_To be continued....._


	4. Chapter 3

_Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk _

Chapter 3:

"Cosmic Thoughts"

In the Briefing Room on the _Titan_, Spock sat at the head of the conference table, while Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Cho and Draco sat surrounding the table. Spock stood up and moved over to the monitor next to the model of the _Titan_ in the center of the room.

"In 2294, the _U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B_ set out on its maiden voyage-a shakedown cruise around the Terran solar system. Shortly after leaving drydock, the _Enterprise-B_ was pressed into service when two transport ships became caught in an energy ribbon. After rescuing the passengers, the _Enterprise-B_ became caught herself," Spock said.

On the monitor was footage from the Federation archives of what happened that fateful day. "Captain James T. Kirk, who was aboard as a civilian observer, volunteered to make modifications to the ship's deflector dish that-theoretically-would allow the ship to escape the ribbon's pull. As the _Enterprise_ activated the modified deflector and began to pull away, a tendril of the ribbon lashed out and hit the area of the ship that Captain Kirk was working in," Spock said.

Draco held up his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Spock said. "We know the rest of the story-how Captain Kirk was trapped in the ribbon, left to help Captain Jean-Luc Picard defeat Dr. Soran, and so forth. The question we all have, Ambassador, is this: what do you need us for?" Draco asked.

"And before you ask how we know all this, let me tell you," Harry said. "While we were preparing to help Commander Finch, Lieutenant Nihts and Ensign Martinez take the _Enterprise-A_ saucer off our Earth, we read the materials Commander Finch gave to us, regarding the Federation and its history." Spock nodded. "A logical approach, Mr. Potter," Spock said.

"I have reason to believe that the Captain Kirk that died on planet Viridian III 14 years ago was only an image of Captain Kirk. Somehow, the _real_ Captain Kirk is still in the Nexus, and we need to find him," Spock said. "We will take the _Enterprise-A_ saucer, mate it to the stardrive section at Deep Space Nine, then get the ship refitted," Spock said.

"Ambassador Spock, I understand you need a crew to man the ship, but wouldn't it be best if you had a crew of Starfleet officers, not a crew of wizards and witches?" Hermione said. "Miss Granger, I was prepared for you to ask that question," Spock said.

"According to Starfleet Intelligence, a cabal of renegade Suliban are massing for an attack on key Federation planets, such as Earth-Terra-and my homeworld, Vulcan. Starfleet Intelligence has identified the leader of this cabal, previously known only as 'Man From The Future,' who led a similar cabal during the Temporal Cold War of the 2150s," Spock said, picking up a PADD.

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Spock said, reading from the PADD. Everyone but Spock tensed. "Voldemort," Harry said. "You know him, then, Mr. Potter?" Spock said. Harry began to tell Spock the story of how, when Harry was a baby, Voldemort killed Harry's parents, and of the war Harry and his friends fought. "But I thought we killed Voldie after he killed Sirius," Ron said.

"Apparently not, Mr. Weasley," Spock said. "After reading the files Intelligence had collected on this...Voldemort, I knew then that I needed a crew who both could operate a _Constitution_-class starship and had the same kind of magical powers that Voldemort allegedly had. The discovery of your planet and your school during the discovery of the _Enterprise-A_ saucer allowed me to kill two avian life forms with one stone."

A few hours later, Harry sat in the guest quarters he and Ron shared, when the comm sounded. "_Ambassador Spock to Potter_." Harry tucked back his hair and tapped the Starfleet commbadge he wore on his robes. "Yes, Ambassador?" Harry said.

"_We are preparing to dock with Deep Space Nine, Harry. You will be permitted one day of rest and resupply before we head back to Earth to get the _Enterprise-A_ refitted_," Spock said. "_Please report to Docking Bay 4 in fifteen minutes_."

"I'm on my way, Ambassador," Harry said. "Potter, out." Harry started packing his gear. He noticed a carryall bag with "HAROLD JAMES POTTER, MISSION OPERATIONS OFFICER, _USS ENTERPRISE NCC-1701-A_" written on it. Harry put his most important gear-his family album, his old Hogwarts schoolbooks and extra food for Hedwig-into the case, slung it over his shoulder and exited his quarters.

On DS9's Promenade, Harry took in the aliens and other Starfleet personell as he walked along. He saw someone stealing something from a stall at weaponpoint. As the alien aproached where Harry stood, Harry pulled his wand from a pocket of his robes and pointed it at the criminal. "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted.

The weapon flew out of the criminal's hands. The criminal stood still for a moment and wondered what was going on. He then started running at Harry. "_Petrificus Totalis!_" Harry shouted. The criminal fell to the deck, breathing but otherwise unmoving.

Two Bajoran deputies ran up to Harry. "What happened?" the lead deputy asked. "I witnessed this person stealing from that stall over there," Harry said. "I used my powers to stop him in his tracks." "Powers?" the other deputy asked. "This is one of the people Colonel Kira told us about, one of the people the _Titan_ found in the Gamma Quadrant," the lead deputy said.

The deputy turned to Harry. "Can you give us the counter-curse, Mr. Potter?" he asked. "There are no magic words to counter the Body Bind, but there is a potion that can do the job," Harry said as he tapped his comm badge. "Potter to Chang. Bring the cure for the Body Binding Curse to DS9's Promenade," Harry said. "_On my way, Harry,_" Cho said.

Cho ran up to where Harry, the criminal and the deputies stood. She held a hypospray in her hands. "I was able to reduce the potion for use in a hypospray," Cho said as she injected the criminal. The criminal began to slacken. As one of the deputies led the criminal away, the leader turned back to Harry and Cho. "I would be honoured to escort you two to Colonel Kira's office," he said.

"Lead on," Harry said. The deputy smiled as he led Harry and Cho to a turbolift. "OPS," the deputy said. The doors opened and the turbolift began to move.

In the commander's office adjacent to OPS, Colonel Kira Nerys was talking to Spock and Admiral Kathryn Janeway when the deputy rang the door chime. "Come in," Kira said. The doors slid open. The deputy walked in. "Colonel, these are Harry Potter and Cho Chang. They helped apprehend a criminal on the Promenade," the deputy said.

Harry and Cho walked in. "Mr. Potter, Miss Chang, welcome to Deep Space Nine. I am Colonel Kira Nerys, and this is Starfleet Admiral Kathryn Janeway," Kira said. Harry and Cho nodded at Colonel Kira, then to Janeway. Kira gestured for Harry and Cho to sit down.

"The Colonel and the Ambassador have been telling me about your proposal to attempt a rescue of Captain Kirk," Janeway said. "It is possible, considering what limited knowledge we have of the Nexus and its effects. I have cut orders for Spacedock One to use all its resources to refit the _Enterprise-A_ to current standards and technologies. Go with our best wishes."

"Thank you, Admiral," Harry said. As Harry stood up, Janeway noticed the gold ring on Harry's finger. "Harry, it seems you are getting married soon. May I meet your fianceé?" Janeway asked. "Sure, Admiral," Harry said before tapping his commbadge. "Potter to Ginny Weasley. Please report to the station commander's office on OPS level," he said.

The doors slid open, revealing Ginny. "Ginny, this is Admiral Kathryn Janeway," Harry said. "She wanted to meet you." Ginny walked up to Janeway, her hand extended. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Admiral," Ginny said. "Same to you, Ginny," Janeway said as she shook Ginny's hand.

"The Admiral has officially authorized our mission to rescue Captain Kirk," Harry said. "That's great, Harry," Ginny said. "And, when you return, I would be honoured to perform your wedding," Janeway said. "We're still in the very early planning stages, but we'll take your gracious offer under advisement," Ginny said.

The next day, the Bridge crew were at their stations, ready to get underway. But, Spock was not on the Bridge. Harry was about to call Spock before the doors opened, admitting Spock. But, he was not wearing his robes of office; rather wearing a Starfleet uniform with Captain's insignia.

"Captain on the Bridge!" Harry said. Everyone turned in their chairs to see Spock. As he sat in the command chair, the crew resumed their stations. "Ms. Chang, do we have departure clearence from OPS?" Spock asked.

"OPS has cleared us, Captain," Cho said. "Admiral Janeway adds her best wishes." Spock nodded, then turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, confirm that DS9 has retracted docking clamps," Spock said. Harry checked his boards. "Docking clamps have been retracted, Amb---_Captain_," Harry said. "_Enterprise-A_ is under her own power."

"Then, Ms. Granger, set a course for the Terran solar system, Warp 7," Spock said. "Engage as soon as we clear Bajoran space." "Aye, sir," Hermione said.

As soon as _Enterprise-A_ cleared Bajoran space, it lept into warp, on the first leg of its journey.

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 4

_Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_

Chapter 4:

"Getting Underway"

It has been eight weeks since _Enterprise-A_ entered Spacedock for its refit. Captain Montgomery Scott was happy to set aside his work with the crew of the _USS Da Vinci_ and the Starfleet Corps of Engineers for the opportunity to once again work on his beloved _Enterprise_.

Scott whistled as Hermione levitated a dilithium crystal into the articulation frame using the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell. "Miss Granger, that is the most astonishing thing I've seen in my years," Scotty said. "For me, Captain Scott, that is an everyday thing," Hermione said.

Scott held up his hands. "We're in Engineering, Hermione. Call me 'Scotty,'" he said. "Okay, Scotty," Hermione said. "Well, Engineering is all set. Let's head up to Astrometrics and see how Ron and Tuvok are doing." Scott gestured for Hermione to lead the way.

In the _Enterprise-A_'s upgraded Astrometrics facility, Ron and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok were overseeing the final upgrades. "Commander, it is a shame you cannot join us on this mission," Ron said. "I wish we could have had the time to play 3-D chess or _kal-toh_."

Tuvok nodded. "Shame is an emotion, Mr. Weasley. But, if you wish upon your return, I can teach you some advanced techniques for 3-D chess," Tuvok said. "I would like that, Mr. Tuvok," Ron said before holding up his hand in the Vulcan salute. "Peace and long life, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok," Ron said.

Tuvok nodded, then raised his hand in the salute. "Live long and prosper, Ronald Weasley. May your journey be free of incident," Tuvok said before leaving Astrometrics. A few moments later, Hermione and Scott walked in. "How is everything, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Tuvok and I were able to get the new Astrometrics equipment up and running. In fact, I have uploaded the current position of the Nexus ribbon and have plotted an appropriate intercept course, which you'll find up on the Bridge," Ron said. "Also, I left you a message on your panel, Hermione."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "What about, Ron? It had better not be something like that S.P.E.W. business from fourth year," Hermione said. "What is S.P.E.W.?" Scott asked. "Don't ask," Ron said. "And don't worry, Hermione. It's a good message."

"_Bridge to Captain Scott. Ambassador Spock's travel pod has docked. He is en route to the Bridge as we speak_," Cho said. "Aye, Miss Chang. We're on our way," Scott said. Ron, Hermione and Scott left Astrometrics.

On the Bridge, Harry stood from the command chair as Spock walked onto the Bridge. "Ambassador, we're recieving a message from Starfleet Medical," Cho said. "On the screen, Miss Chang," Spock said. The viewscreen filled with the frail image of retired Starfleet Admiral Leonard "Bones"McCoy.

"_Well, well, Spock. Didn't think you could slip away without saying goodbye, eh?_" McCoy asked. "_Where in the devil are you going?_" "Starfleet Command asked me to field test the _Enterprise-A_ before she reenters active service. After all the losses the fleet suffered during the Dominion War..."

"_Don't give me that B.S., Spock. I know you. I shared your _katra_. Now, for once in your lives, tell me the truth_," McCoy said. "He is about to attempt a rescue of Captain Kirk," a voice from behind Spock said. Tuvok stepped forward and outlined the planned mission. "He asked me to come now, and I must help," Spock added.

On the screen, McCoy's jaw had almost dropped to the deck. But then, he looked up at Spock and said, "_Well, don't just stand there, Spock! Get cracking and bring Jim home!_" "I will try, Doctor. _Enterprise_, out," Spock said as Tuvok left the Bridge.

Shortly thereafter, Scott, Hermione and Ron arrived on the Bridge. As Spock polled the Bridge crew on departure readiness, Hermione found the message Ron mentioned. It read:

_Go to the Observation deck after 1800 hours. There, under the plaque on the wooden ship's wheel which reads, "Where no one has gone before...", you will find the next message. Good luck on your scavenger hunt, 'mione. _

_Ron_

Spock's voice dragged Hermione back to reality. "Miss Granger, is the Helm ready?" Spock said. "Yes, Ambassador. I have plotted a course for the current position of the Nexus ribbon," Hermione said. "Then, Miss Chang, please get me the dockmaster," Spock said. "Control tower standing by," Cho said.

"Spacedock control, this is the _Enterprise-A_, requesting permission to depart," Spock said. "Enterprise-A_ is clear to depart,_" the dockmaster said. "_Port gates will open in thirty seconds. Good luck_." "All moorings are cleared, Ambassador," Harry said. "Miss Granger, take us out. Aft thrusters at 1/4 impulse. Port and starboard at station-keeping," Spock said.

And, with that, the _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A_ was on her first mission in nearly a century.

Twelve hours later, the _Enterprise-A_ was in sight of the Nexus energy ribbon. "Hermione and I have already made the necessary modifications to the deflector dish," Scott said. "We will be able to escape from the ribbon's pull with ease."

"Very well," Spock said as he stood up from the command chair. "Mr. Potter, you have the conn." "Good luck, Ambassador," Harry said before Spock left the Bridge.

Meanwhile, on the Observation Deck, Hermione found a folded piece of paper stamped with the Hogwarts seal in wax. Hermione broke the seal and found another message. This one read:

_Congratulations on accomplishing Phase One of your scavenger hunt. Phase Two now begins. At or after 0900 tomorrow morning, go to the Leaky Cauldron _(the Ten-Forward lounge for you Trekkers out there.-N.S.B.)_ on Deck 10 and order a butter beer with extra foam. The replicator will dispense your drink and the next message. _

_Ron_

Hermione ran back up to the Bridge to check on Spock. The turbolift doors opened onto Spock, clad in an EVA suit, and a brown-haired officer in a Starfleet uniform from the time of the original service of the _Enterprise-A_. "Ship's Log, Spock recording. I am pleased to report that Captain Kirk has returned and cancelled his plans to retire from Starfleet. The _Enterprise_... continues," Spock said.

The officer turned around. For the first time, Hermione Jane Granger looked into the auburn eyes of Starfleet's most famous officer, Captain James Tiberius Kirk. She could hear Ginny say to Harry, "Mr. Potter, the possibilities of our returning from this mission in one piece may have just doubled."

Kirk turned to Scott and Spock. "Spock, Scotty told me about all the weapons systems you installed aboard the _Enterprise_. Is there anything else you installed on my ship that I should know about?" Kirk asked. "Uh...uh, no," Scott said. "Captain Kirk, sir, there is something that I think you should see," Hermione said.

Down in Sickbay, Hermione stood at a control panel, flanked by Kirk, Spock, Scott and Harry, who had just arrived. "Computer, activate the Emergency Medical Holographic Program," Hermione said. The holographic doctor rippled into view in the center of the Sickbay. Herimone tapped a few keys. The default image of the E.M.H. program changed to an image Kirk, Spock and Scott knew.

"_I am Leonard McCoy_," the new E.M.H. image said. "_Do you want my help?_" "Hello, Doctor," Spock said. "Welcome aboard." The Red Alert sirens began to blare. "Kirk to Bridge. What's going on?" "_This is Malfoy, Captain. Starfleet reports that 150 Suliban cell ships and one core ship have attacked Earth and Vulcan simultaniously! Spacedock One and 15 starships were destroyed or otherwise incapcitated. 40 Eridani A Spacedock has also been totaled, but thankfully, no ships were docked at the time. The Federation Council has asked all ships in the affected areas, Starfleet or otherwise, to render any aid possible._"

"Divert course to Vulcan, Mr. Malfoy, maximum warp," Kirk said. "_Aye, sir,_" Draco said. "Voldemort has gone too far this time," Harry said from between gritted teeth.

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 5

_Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_

Chapter 5:

"Relief Mission"

The Vulcan system was teeming with ships and debris as the _Enterprise-A_ entered the system. "Captain, _USS Bozeman_ is hailing," Cho said. "On screen, Miss Chang," Kirk said. The image of Captain Morgan Bateson filled the screen.

"_Jim! Jim Kirk! I thought you were dead,_" Bateson said. "It's a long story, Morgan, and we don't have the time to share it," Kirk said. "_That is true_," Bateson said. "_Listen. Our sickbay is full of casualties and all our auxiliary facilities are in use. Can I send some of our patients to the _Enterprise?"

"At your leisure, _Bozeman_. _Enterprise-A_, out," Kirk said. He then turned to Harry, Hermione and Scott. "Harry, Hermione, Scotty, take Engineering and Medical staffs to the Rec Deck and convert it to a triage area," Kirk said. Harry, Hermione and Scott nodded, then left the Bridge.

A few hours later, Hermione was treating an officer of the Andorian mission to Vulcan when Harry noticed that Hermione was tired. "Hermione, go take a rest. The medical staff and I can handle things from here," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and left the Rec Deck/triage area. She trudged to a turbolift. "Computer, what is the time?" Hermione asked. "_The time is 0859 hours_," the computer said. "Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said. The turbolift sped off.

Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron and plopped down at the bar. "What'll you have?" the bartender asked. "Get me a butter beer with extra foam," Hermione said. "It's been a tough night." "I would imagine so," the bartender asked. "Are you Hermione Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a yawn. The bartender pushed the butter beer and a note up to her. As the bartender moved off to take other orders, Hermione opened the note and read it.

_Hermione, _

_In light of the recent tragedy that has befallen Terra and Vulcan, I have had to cut the scavenger hunt short. _

_Look behind you._

Hermione turned around and saw Ron. He was in his dress robes, and held a red and yellow case in his hands. "Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione said, adrenaline surging through her body counteracting her fatigue.

"I wanted to do this, just in case we do not survive what is to come. If that is the case," Ron said as he looked at Hermione. "I want our spirits to rest easy, knowing that I did what I had wanted to do ever since fourth year."

Ron fell to one knee, opening the case as he did so. "Hermione Jane Granger, if it is Merlin's will that we survive what is to come, will you make me the happiest man in the Galaxy? Will you marry me?" Ron asked.

But, before Hermione could respond, Captain Kirk's voice came on the comm. "_All senior officers, report to the Briefing Room._" Hermione looked at Ron and said, "Let me think about it while we're going to the Briefing Room." Ron nodded as he put the case back in the folds of his dress robes.

Ron took Hermione's hand in his. As she and Ron walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione prayed that, no matter what she eventually decided to do about Ron's surprise proposal, they could all survive a possible confrontation with the Suliban and their final confrontation with Voldemort.

Kirk nodded as Ron and Hermione took their seats around the Briefing Room table. "Spock, you can begin the briefing now," Kirk said. Spock inserted an isolinear chip into the data reader on the table. An image of a strange donut-shaped object appeared.

"In 2267, Captain Kirk and I traveled through time to 1930s New York via the facilities of this object, the Guardian of Forever," Spock said. "I believe that the Guardian might afford us an opportunity to get help for our conflict with the Suliban and, as our Hogwarts crew call him, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Kirk nodded, as he inserted another data chip into the reader. Another image appeared on the monitor in place of the Guardian of Forever. "This is Jonathan Archer, captain of Earth's first Warp 5-capable starship, _ESS Enterprise NX-01_. Captain Archer and his crew had run-ins with the Suliban and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on numerous occasions," Kirk said.

Harry raised his hand. "Captain Kirk, sir, are you suggesting that we travel back through time and pick up Captain Archer so that he could help us?" Harry asked. "That is exactly what I am suggesting, Harry. Miss Granger, set course for the planet marked in Federation charts as KF101093," Kirk said. "Dismissed."

As the crew stood up and left the Briefing Room, Hermione turned to Ron. "We'll have to wait until after my Auror's training, but yes, I will," she said. Ron smiled as he reached back into the pocket of his dress robes and pulled out the case.

Ron started to cry as he put the ring on Hermione's finger. "Now, you'd better get back up to the Bridge and set that course like Captain Kirk told you to," Ron said. Hermione looked at the overhead lighting gleaming off the diamond in the ring, then nodded to Ron and left the Briefing Room.

A few hours later, _Enterprise-A_ had settled into orbit of the planet informally known as the Guardian's World. "Miss Granger, take the conn while Spock, Harry and I go down to the planet," Kirk said. As Hermione took the captain's chair, Ginny turned to Harry. "Be careful down there, Harry," she said. "_We_ will," Harry said as Kirk, Spock and Harry got in the turbolift and it closed behind them.

Down on the Guardian's World, the shuttlecraft _Galileo IV_ landed near the Guardian. As Harry stepped off of the shuttle, he fell to one knee. "Mr. Potter, are you all right?" Spock asked. "Yeah, I'm all right, Ambassador," Harry said. "I cannot help but feel the presence of Voldemort on this planet." "He probably had walked on this planet at sometime in the past," Spock said.

Harry, Kirk and Spock stopped in front of the Guardian of Forever. "Guardian, can you show me the time of Captain Jonathan Archer of _ESS Enterprise NX-01_?" Kirk asked. "_All of time is mine to show,_" the Guardian said. The center of the Guardian became filled with various images, before stopping on a ship which would look familiar to any Federation schoolchild.

The ship image was replaced by the Bridge of said ship. "Harry, follow me," Kirk said. Kirk jumped into the Guardian, followed closely behind by Harry.

_::TBC::_


	7. Chapter 6

_Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_

Chapter 6:

"Falling Into Place"

_255 years in the past..._

On the Bridge of the _ESS Enterprise NX-01_, Captain Jonathan Archer turned in his chair when T'Pol, his Vulcan science officer, reported, "Captain, I have detected an temporal energy signature, bearing 310 mark 215." "Temporal? You mean time travel?" Archer asked. "But you said..."

Archer was about to say "_that the Vulcan Science Directorate said time travel was impossible_," before remembering Crewman Daniels, who was actually an agent from the 31st century, and who also sent Archer into that time so that Archer could see the "Federation" he would help to build. "Never mind," he said instead.

"It's some kind of proton burst, headed this way," Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Archer's armoury officer, said. "Travis, full stop," Archer commanded. Ensign Travis Mayweather nodded, then slid a lever on his helm panel. "Full stop, sir," Travis said.

Suddenly, a rip in the fabric of space opened up on the viewscreen. A strange ship could be sighted on the other side. Then, another unlikely event occured: two figures appeared from out of nowhere. One wore a black jumpsuit with a gold and silver pin of some sort on the left breast, red on the sleeves and grey on the shoulders with a red undershirt; while the other wore a black robe, grey sweatshirt, red and gold-striped necktie and white undershirt, eyeglasses and had a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

The man in the black jumpsuit stepped forward. "Captain, we've been tracking you since the beginning of your mission," he said. "You're the only one who could help us."

_Captain's Personal Starlog, October 1, 2155._

_We've been visited by two people from the future-the 24th century, to be precise. One, Captain James T. Kirk, says that the Suliban and the so-called "Man From The Future" are still around and causing trouble in his time. The other, a Harold James "Harry" Potter, has provided me with the true identity of the "Man From The Future": Tom Marvolo Riddle, or "Voldemort," although Mr. Potter wishes to refer to him as "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." _

_"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" has apparently been intertwined with Mr.Potter since he was a baby: "You-Know-Who" (another nickname for Voldemort) had apparently killed Mr. Potter's parents and caused the lightning bolt-shaped scar on Harry's forehead._

_Several years after that night, Harry would have many an encounter with "You-Know-Who" while attending an institution called "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I have been told by both Captain Kirk and Mr. Potter that I am needed to help save the future one more time. Only this time, I must go to the future to do it. _

As Captain Kirk and Captain Archer talked about the situation in the 24th century, Harry walked in the Mess Hall and got a cup of coffee. Harry saw a Denobulan at a table, eating a salad. Harry walked over to the table. "May I join you?" Harry said. "Please," the Denobulan said. "My name is Phlox. I am the doctor on _Enterprise_." "Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking Phlox's outstretched hand. "I have read about you, Dr. Phlox."

"I have heard about you too, Mr. Potter-how you come from the 24th century," Phlox said. "Yes, that's true," Harry said. Phlox looked at the scar on Harry's forehead. "Where did you get that curious looking scar, Harry?" Phlox asked.

"Well, if you've really heard about me, then you'll know that when Voldemort killed my parents, he tried to kill me by using the Killing Curse," Harry said. "But as she died, my mother fought valiantly to save me, thereby producing a shield that basically negated the Curse."

"_This is Captain Archer. Will Harry Potter please report to the Bridge?_" Phlox stood up from his chair and walked over to a nearby comm panel. "This is Dr. Phlox, Captain. Mr. Potter and I are on our way."

On the Bridge, Archer and Kirk looked at the temporal rift on the viewscreen. The turbolift door opened, admitting Dr. Phlox and Harry. "Are you ready, Harry?" Kirk asked. "Yes, sir," Harry said. Archer turned to T'pol. "If this goes well, I won't be long," Archer said.

Archer then turned to Commander Charles Tucker III. "Take care of Porthos for me," Archer said. (Porthos being Captain Archer's pet beagle.) "I will," Tucker said as Kirk tapped his commbadge. "Kirk to _Enterprise-A_." "_Granger here, sir,_" Hermione's voice said. "Hermione, three to beam up," Kirk said. Archer, Kirk and Harry dissolved.

A few days later, the _Enterprise-A_ was docked at Deep Space Nine once more. While Kirk and Spock took a shuttle into the Bajoran wormhole, Harry stood and looked at the stars through a viewport on the Promenade. A dark-skinned human walked up to where Harry stood.

"Mr. Potter, may I talk to you for a moment?" the human asked. "Sure," Harry said. "You have me at a disadvantage, Mister..." "Sisko. Jake Sisko," the human said in greeting. "I am a reporter for the Federation News Service."

"So, Mr. Sisko, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked. "Well, for starters, I'd like to know a little about you and how you came to be on our side of the Galaxy," Jake said. "_Colonel Kira to Mr. Potter_," Kira said. Harry tapped his commbadge. "Go ahead, Colonel," Harry said. "_Report to OPS, Harry_," Kira said. "_And, if you can, find Jake and Kassidy Sisko and have them come with you._"

"I have Jake Sisko with me now, Colonel. Give me fifteen minutes and I will find Mrs. Sisko. Potter, out," Harry said before tapping his commbadge again to close the channel.

A few minutes later, Jake led Harry into the quarters he shared with step-mother Kassidy Yates-Sisko and her son, Andrew. "Kassidy, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Kassidy Yates-Sisko, my step-mother. Kas, Colonel Kira wants to see us," Jake said.

"Did she say why?" Kasidy asked Harry. Harry shook his head. "But, I'm sure it is an important matter to each of you," Harry said. "Potter to Chang. Cho, please report to Habitat Ring, Level 5, Section 4-3144. I need you to babysit someone while I take a couple of people to OPS to see Colonel Kira." "_On my way, Harry,_" Cho said.

After Cho arrived to babysit Andrew, Harry, Jake and Kasidy went to OPS. Upon entering Kira's office, they saw Kirk, Spock and Kira talking to someone in a Starfleet uniform. "I see our guests have arrived," Kira said. The officer turned around, revealing a face Jake and Kasidy expected never to see again. "Ben?!?!" Kasidy exclaimed.

Harry looked into the eyes of Captain Benjamin Lafayette Sisko for the first time. "Harry," Kasidy said after choking back tears, "this is my husband, Captain Benjamin Sisko. Ben, this is Harry Potter. He is from planet Gamma Germanicus 7, in the Gamma Quadrant."

"He has spent the last seven years among the Prophets, the non-coporeal life forms that exist in the Bajoran wormhole," Kasidy said. "Hey, Jak-o, how've you been, son?" Ben asked. "Fine, Dad," Jake said. "In fact, I'm the Federation News Service's Bajoran Sector Bureau Chief." "Congratulations, Jake," Ben said.

Sisko then turned to Harry. "So, you're the 'Boy Who Lived' the Prophets told me about," Sisko said. "Yes, Captain," Harry said. "_OPS to Colonel Kira,_" a voice said. "Yes, Mr. ch'Thane?" Kira said. "_Colonel, a Jem'Hadar battle cruiser has come through the wormhole. Its commander requests an audience with you and Mr. Potter._"

"Beam him aboard, then have Security escort him and his Jem'Hadar escort to the Wardroom," Kira said. "Harry?" Harry followed Kira out of the Commander's Office. In the open doorway, Harry turned to Sisko. "Captain, before you talk to me, there is someone in your quarters you have to meet." The door slid shut.

Down in the Wardroom, Harry and Kira watched as two Bajoran deputies and a Starfleet security officer escorted two Jem'Hadar officers and a changeling-which Harry recognized from his studies of the Dominion War as Odo, former chief security officer of DS9, who had left DS9 at the war's end to help heal his fellow changelings.

Kira recognized Odo as well. "Bless the Prophets if it is true! Odo, is that you?" Kira asked. "Yes, Nerys. It is me," Odo said. "But, I am afraid that this is not a social call." Odo gestured to his Jem'Hadar escorts. "These are my escorts: First Jamet'Iklan and Second Taran'Atar." The Jem'Hadar nodded.

Harry tapped his commbadge. "Potter to Ron Weasley and Granger. Please report to the Wardroom on DS9."

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione walked in. "Odo, this is Harry Potter, the representitive from Gamma Germanicus 7 and his escorts: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger," Kira said. Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded as Ron and Hermione took seats next to Harry, across from Odo, Jamet'Iklan and Taran'Atar.

"Nerys, I learned of the Suliban assault on Earth and Vulcan," Odo said. "Now, I bring word that the Suliban have also attacked several Dominion planets, including the homeworld of the Founders. All but myself were lost. One of them, before he died however, whispered a name in my ear: Voldemort." Harry, Ron and Hermione tensed.

"It seems, Odo, that despite what has passed between us in the past-between the Federation and the Dominion, I mean-we are now allies," Harry said. "Agreed," Odo said, shaking Harry's outstretched hand. "Kira to OPS. Mr. ch'Thane, send a Priority One communiqué to Earth. Inform President Bacco of today's events: the return of Captain Sisko and our alliance with the surviving members of the Dominion," Kira said. "_Yes, Colonel,_" ch'Thane said.

_::TBC::_


	8. Chapter 7

_Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_

Chapter 7:

"The Alliance"

OFFICE OF THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS, PARIS, FRANCE, EUROPE, EARTH, SOL SYSTEM, SECTOR 001, ALPHA QUADRANT

Nanietta Bacco, President of the United Federation of Planets, almost spilled her Dar Jeeling tea when she heard what the communications officer reported. "Say that again, Ensign," Bacco said. "_Colonel Kira reports that Captain Benjamin Sisko has returned from the wormhole aliens. Also, the Suliban have attacked the remnants of the Dominion. Citing a common enemy, Odo-the last surviving 'Founder,' apparently-and Colonel Kira have joined forces with a group of people from a planet in the Gamma Quadrant._"

Bacco knew of the Hogwarts people through a meeting she had with Admiral Janeway just after Janeway's return from DS9. "_So,_" Bacco thought, "_Janeway would be the best person to talk to about this._" "Mr. Thalian, put me through to Admiral Janeway," Nan said out loud. "_At once, Madam President,_" the blue-skinned Andorian on Bacco's screen said.

Halfway around the planet, Admiral Janeway was sitting in her old Ready Room on _Voyager_ when a voice sounded on the comm. "_Admiral Janeway, this is Commander Paris. I have the Presidential Office on the line._" Janeway crossed over to her old desk and sat down. "Put the transmission through, Tom," Janeway said. "_Yes, ma'am,_" Paris said.

On the monitor, the seal of the Federation was replaced by President Bacco. "_Admiral Janeway, the last few minutes may have changed the face of our new conflict with the Suliban,_" Bacco said. "How so, Madam President?" Janeway asked.

Meanwhile, back on DS9, Harry was just exiting the Wardroom when he saw a most unlikely sight: Draco Malfoy, a born-and-bred, Pureblood Slytherin, kissing the Mudblood Hufflepuff Cho Chang. After Cho got into a turbolift and disappeared from view, Harry stepped out from behind a turn in the corridor. "Draco and Cho, sitting in a tree/K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Harry sung.

Draco turned around and saw Harry leaning against the bulkhead, a wide smile on his face. Draco's face exploded into a crimson mask. "Oh, come on, Draco," Harry said. "There's nothing to be embarassed about if you're in lovewith Cho." "Oh, is there, Potter?" Draco said, regaining some semblance of composure.

"For starters, if Father finds out that his Pureblood son is in love with a Mudblood girl, he'll use the Killing Curse on me!" Draco said. "Don't worry, Draco. We're 70,000 light-years from home," Harry said. "And besides, your secret is safe with me."

"I'm about to say something I never thought I'd say to you, Potter," Draco said. "And this will be the only time I say this to you, so listen up: I owe you one." "Let me be your best man if you get married, and we'll call it even," Harry said.

A few hours later, Harry was on the Holosuite, watching an old Quidditch match, when the comm sounded. "_OPS to Mr. Potter. Captain Kirk has asked me to relay to you a request: 'Report to _Enterprise-A_ at once. We are to join an armada of 30 Federation starships. Chancellor Martok has pledged 20 Klingon ships, while Praetor Tal'Aura pledged 15 Romulan ships.'"_

"On my way," Harry said. From deep inside of him, a thought came to Harry's mind. "_The Final Battle approaches. I will have to face Voldemort one last time. Either he dies or I die. It's that simple._"

The _Enterprise-A_ and the _Defiant_ sailed away from DS9, followed close behind by Odo's Jem'Hadar battle cruiser and over thirty Jem'Hadar fighters. On the Bridge, Harry put his hand to his temple and closed his eyes. Ginny, seated next to Harry at Mission OPS, looked concerned. "Harry, what's wrong? Is it your scar?" she asked.

Harry shook his head "no," then re-opened his eyes. "Captain Kirk, I have just felt a massive surge of magical energy. It is as if a wizard or witch of amazing power and experience was lost to evil," Harry said. "The energy felt as if the victim was Professor Dumbledore."

The Hogwarts crew turned to look at Harry. "Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione said. "Yes," Harry said. "I believe Professor Dumbledore has died." Tears began to flow from the Bridge crew. Even Draco felt the emotion of the moment.

Kirk looked around at the crew. "There will be time for mourning later, everyone," Kirk said. "For now, I must ask you all to focus on the task at hand. Professor Dumbledore's memory will not be served if your emotions get in the way of what we must do. Mr. Potter, address intracraft." Harry sniffed back tears, then followed Kirk's command.

"Attention, everyone. Where we are heading has not been mapped by Federation vessels. Our fleet will be comprised of ships from the Federation, the Klingon and Romulan Empires and the Dominion. We will battle the Suliban to the last man, if necessary. You must understand that we are taking an enormous risk in this battle. But, risk is our business. That's what this starship is about. That's why we are aboard her. For those we lost in the attacks on Earth and Vulcan... for Professor Albus Dumbledore, who died in defense of all we hold dear...for all the peoples of the Galaxy, wizard and Muggle alike...we must succeed. Kirk, out."

As the _Enterprise-A_, the _Defiant_ and the Dominion ships approached the combined Federation/Klingon/Romulan fleet, emotions were running high as the news of Professor Dumbledore's death spread throughout the ship. However, Harry knew, they would respond with the same dedication that Dumbledore himself would expect of them.

_::TBC::_


	9. Chapter 8

_Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_

Chapter 8:

"The Ultimate Battle"

The Bridge of the _Enterprise-A_ was silent, as the news of Professor Dumbledore's death continued to circulate throughout the ship. Finally, a beeping from Cho's panel broke the silence. "Captain, we're receiving a hail from the _Enterprise-E_," she said. "On screen," Kirk said.

The screen filled with the image of Captain Picard. "_Hello, Jim. It is good to see you again. I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances,_" Picard said. "Indeed, Jean-Luc," Kirk said. "I'm sending Harry Potter over to _Voyager_ to help with the c.p beacons."

"_Very well,_" Picard said. Picard's image switched back to a wide shot of the assembled Federation, Klingon, Romulan and Dominion ships. Harry stood from the Mission Ops console and moved to the turbolift. But, then, he stopped and moved back to kiss Ginny. "Be careful, my love," Ginny said.

Harry nodded, then got in the turbolift.

Minutes later, aboard _Voyager_, Harry stood in Astrometrics with Captain Archer and Chakotay, _Voyager_'s captain. "Deploy the beacons," Archer said. Harry tapped a few keys. "Beacons deployed, Captain," Harry said.

On the huge viewscreen which dominated the room, twin flares of blue light lanced out from _Voyager_'s launchers. "I've modified the viewscreen to show the telemetry from the beacons," Chakotay said. "Then activate the beacons," Archer said. Harry nodded, then tapped a key.

The viewscreen filled with hundreds of Suliban cell ships and the core ship which attacked and destroyed Spacedock One. "Archer's right," Chakotay said. "They're right where they're supposed to be," Archer said.

Chakotay turned to Harry. "Harry, you can head back to _Enterprise-A_ now," he said. Harry nodded, then tapped his commbadge. "Potter to _Enterprise-A_. One to beam over."

Harry dissolved in a transporter beam, but not a Federation one. Chakotay tapped his commbadge. "Chakotay to Bridge! Inform _Enterprise-A_ that Harry Potter has been kidnapped!"

Harry resolved-not on the_Enterprise-A_, but, apparently, on the Suliban core ship. Two Suliban grapped Harry and roughly escorted him to a room at the very top of the core ship.

A dreadfully familiar voice greeted Harry after the Suliban left. "Hello again, Harry. Hello again...for the last time," the voice called out. The person who spoke those words turned around so Harry could see him.

"On that is the lone thing we agree, Voldemort," Harry said, wand at the ready.

The battle between the Federation/Klingon/Romulan/Dominion and Suliban fleets raged on as Harry and Voldemort dueled. At one point, Voldemort was able to use the _Expelliarmus_ spell to knock Harry's wand out of his hand.

Harry decided against lunging for the wand. He then remembered that he had another, more powerful, wand on his person. Harry reached for the phaser in the holster at his waist.

Voldemort chuckled. "A phaser? Come on, Harry! You know Muggle weapons cannot harm me!" he said. "That may be true," Harry said. "_If_ it is used as a Muggle weapon."

Harry pointed the phaser at Voldemort. "_Avis!_" A flock of birds flew out of the phaser's barrel. Harry called out another spell. "_Oppugno!_"

The birds flew towards Voldemort. One by one, the birds attacked Voldemort. In the confusion, Harry lunged for his original wand, then ran out of the room. Once the doors closed behind Harry, he set his phaser on maximum and used the beam to weld the doors shut.

As Harry ran to the nearest cell ship's docking bay, he saw Professor Dumbledore's body. Harry stopped, slung the body over his shoulder, then continued on.

After he reached the cell ship, Harry strapped himself in after doing the same to Dumbledore's body. Harry activated the cell ship and flew away from the core ship.

Voldemort was still trying to open the doors so he could hunt Harry down. He heard an explosion. Voldemort turned and saw the wreckage of hundreds of cell ships fly towards him.

The core ship detonated from the impact. Harry changed course for and hailed the _Enterprise-A_. "_Enterprise-A_, this is the Suliban cell ship approaching you from 50 kilometers off your aft quarter. Please respond."

"_Harry, is that you?_" Ginny asked. "Yeah, Ginny. It's me," Harry said. "Captain Kirk, sir, do you read me?" "_Yes, I do, Harry_," Kirk said. "Request an honour guard at Main Shuttlebay for removal of a body," Harry said, looking at Dumbledore's body.

After the _Enterprise-A_'s shuttlebay doors closed, Harry got out, then unbuckled the straps holding Dumbledore's body. An honour guard approached, then removed Dumbledore's body from the shuttlebay.

Ginny ran up to Harry and kissed him. "Are you all right, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Yes, I am," Harry said. Kirk looked at Harry. "What about Lord Voldemort?" Kirk asked.

"I don't think we have to worry about him anymore," Harry said, a smile on his face. He would not have to worry about his scar anym longer.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 9

_Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_

Chapter 9:

"Honours and Remembrances"

As the Starfleet honour guard brought the Hogwarts flag-draped torpedo tube into the _Enterprise-A_'s torpedo bay, Captain Kirk and the Starfleet crew stood at attention, while the Klingons, Romulans and Hogwarts people offered their own salutes. Harry stepped forward at Captain Kirk's gesture and prepared to lead the service.

"We are gathered here in remembrance of our honoured dead: Commander Bianca Finch, executive officer of _USS Titan_... Pok, son of Torghn and captain of _IKS Azetbur_... Commander Donatra, captain of _IRV Valdore_...and Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These four individuals gave their lives to ensure that Voldemort and the Suliban would no longer have a chance to threaten the bonds of friendship forged among us," Harry said as the Starfleet honour guard removed the flag from Dumbledore's coffin.

"This battle has finally ended the animosity that existed between the Federation, the Klingons, the Romulans and the Dominion. So, to Commander Finch, Commander Pok, Commander Donatra and Professor Dumbledore, I offer our sincerest thanks and hope that whatever their next lives offer them will give them as much satisfaction as this one," Harry said. "Honours, hup!" Ron called.

Scotty began to play "Amazing Grace" on his bagpipes as the torpedo tube began its final journey to the launch tube. After it closed, Hermione tapped a few keys on the panel she stood at. On her monitor, a gold spark lanced out from the _Enterprise-A_'s torpedo launcher and disappeared behind the Bajoran sun. "This service is concluded," Kirk said. "Dismissed."

As the crew and observers began to disperse, Harry saw that Ginny was starting to cry. Harry moved over to stand at her side and put an arm around her shoulder. "Ginny, he's really not dead, as long as we remember him," Harry said.

A few hours later, on Deep Space 9, Harry stood on the second floor of the Promenade as Ginny approached. "Harry, I just got a mysterious text message asking us to report to the Wardroom in thirty minutes...in dress robes," she said. "Well, whatever it is, we'd better hurry," Harry said.

In the Wardroom, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood in dress robes along with Kirk, Spock and Scott in dress uniforms. Captain Sisko walked in, dressed-not in a Starfleet uniform, but in Bajoran robes. Draco and Cho walked in, similarly garbed in Bajoran robes. "Mister Malfoy, Miss Chang, do you understand what this ceremony means? Do you understand that this ceremony will join you as husband and wife in the eyes of the Prophets and under the laws of the Federation?" Sisko asked.

"We understand, Captain," Draco said. "Yes, Captain," Cho said. "We love each other." "Very well," Sisko said. "_Boray pree hadokee. Tolata impara bores. Preeya _Draco_, preeya _Cho_, abrem varo atel,_" Sisko said. "You may kiss the bride."

Draco turned to Cho and kissed her as her husband for the first time. Harry led a round of applause for the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

A few hours later, Ron and Hermione had returned to Bajor to supervise the repair of the _Enterprise-A_ saucer. Harry and Sisko were watching a baseball game on the Holosuite when the comm sounded.

"_OPS to Captain Sisko._" "Go ahead," Sisko said. "_A flotilla of five starships led by the Starship _Voyager_ is on approach, with _Voyager_ requesting permission to dock. President Bacco wishes to speak to you_," the voice from OPS said.

"Tell _Voyager_ that permission is granted. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready to receive her," Sisko said. "_The message also requests the presence of Mr. Harold James Potter at the meeting_," the voice from OPS said.

Fifteen minutes later, the doors to the commander's office opened, admitting President Bacco, with her Starfleet escort waiting outside. "Madam President, welcome to DS9," Sisko said. "Thank you, Captain," Bacco said. "I have come to meet the man who saved the Galaxy. Is this him?" Bacco gestured to Harry. "Yes, Madam President," Harry said. "Harold James Potter, at your service."

"I'll get right to the point of why I am really here, Captain," Bacco said, reaching inside her satchel and pulling out a PADD. Clearing her throat, Bacco began to read. "'Let it be known that on Stardate 57588.4, the Governing Council of the United Federation of Planets has voted in favor of admitting planet Gamma Germanicus 7 of the Gamma Quadrant into the United Federation of Planets. Furthermore, said Council has unanimously selected Harold James Potter to serve as said planet's Federation Council representative.'"

Bacco pulled another PADD from her satchel and handed it to Harry. Harry read: "'Let all present at the reading of this document know that, in honour of the brave deeds of her crew in the recent Battle of Sagittarius IX, the Federation starship _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A_ has been granted special dispensation allowing said ship to retain its current name and registry number unless her master and commander wishes to change it. Signed, Rear Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Chief of Operations, Starfleet Command.'"

Handing the PADD back to President Bacco, Harry smiled. "I doubt Captain Kirk will want to change it," he said. "I hope not," Sisko said. "Two _Enterprise_s in active service at one time would be something to behold."

Sisko turned to Harry. "Speaking of which, how's the repair coming along?" Sisko asked. "We're just finishing the repairs to the saucer now," Harry said, moving towards a nearby monitor. "May I?" Harry asked Sisko. "Be my guest," Sisko said.

Harry tapped a control. "OPS, this is Ambassador Harold Potter of Gamma Germanicus VII. Put me through to the _Enterprise-A_ saucer repair camp on Bajor." "_Yes, Ambassador_," Lieutenant ch'Thane said.

The face of Ron Weasley appeared on the monitor. "_Hey, Harry. I heard about your new rank. Congratulations, _Ambassador," Ron said. "Thanks, Ron," Harry said. "So, how's it going?" "_Surprisingly well,_" Ron said. "_We've got engineers from both _Enterprise_s, the _Titan_ and some members of the DS9 crew working to get the repairs finished before we have to depart for home in order to get Hogwarts admitted to the Federation and for you and my sister to get hitched._"

"Hold on," Bacco interrupted. "You're getting married, Ambassador?" Harry nodded. "To his sister, Ginny," Harry said, gesturing to Ron's image on the monitor. "I'm sure that I can pull some strings and get some of your fellow ambassadors to attend the ceremony. After all, more than a few of them will be coming for the admittance ceremony," Bacco said.

"Thank you very much, Madam President," Harry said. "It'll mean so much to Ginny and myself."

_To be concluded..._


	11. Final Chapter

_Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_

Chapter 10-

FINAL CHAPTER:

"You Are Cordially Invited..."

--EXTRACT FROM FEDERATION NEWS SERVICE DATA PACKET, STARDATE 57552.4--

FIRST NON-ALPHA OR BETA QUADRANT PLANET JOINS FEDERATION

by Jake Sisko, FNS Bajoran Sector Bureau Chief

LONDON, ENGLAND, EUROPE, HOGWARTS, GAMMA GERMANICUS SYSTEM, SECTOR 95, GAMMA QUADRANT

The United Federation of Planets welcomed the first planet to join the Federation that is not located in the Alpha or Beta Quadrants of the Milky Way Galaxy.

In a ceremony in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Federation President Nanietta Bacco presented the Articles of Federation to Mr. Cornelius Fudge, leader of the government of planet Gamma Germanicus 7 of the Gamma Quadrant, hereafter to be referred to as "Hogwarts" in all matters. Fudge, titled "Minister of Magic," signed the Articles, thus making Hogwarts the 155th member of the Federation since its founding 220 years ago.

With the unanimous support of the Federation Council, Harold James "Harry" Potter has been named Hogwarts Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets. Potter, aged 17 Terran standard years old, is considered an adult on Hogwarts, which has a civilization based on magics and other mystical arts.

The Federation first made contact with Hogwarts on Stardate 57083.4, when the _USS Titan_ discovered the intact saucer section of the long-lost _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A_. Potter, along with several recently-graduated students of the educational institution named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the _Titan_ away team flew the saucer off the planet.

After mating the saucer to a stardrive section from the Qualor II shipyards and undergoing a eight-week refit, the _Enterprise-A_ was instrumental in the return to this physical plane of Captain James T. Kirk from the "Nexus" energy ribbon and the destruction of the renegade Suliban cabal that destroyed shipyards in orbit of Earth and Vulcan, as well as the defeat of Voldemort, Hogwarts' most wanted man.

In recognition of her crew's heroic deeds in this difficult time, Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway has granted special dispensation for the _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A_ to retain its current name and registry number, marking the first time in the proud history of all ships named _Enterprise_ that two ships carrying the _Enterprise_ name will be in active service at the same time.

The newly-announced Ambassador Potter and his party will depart from Hogwarts in two weeks, following his wedding to fiancé Ginerva Ann "Ginny" Weasley. Representatives from both Starships _Enterprise_ and the _Titan_ will attend the wedding, with _Titan_ commanding officer Captain William T. Riker officiating the ceremony.

--EXTRACT ENDS-------

Harry put down the PADD and smiled at Ron, Draco and Colin Creevey. "Well, _Ambassador_, you and Ginny are getting married tomorrow," Ron said. "Nervous?" "Just a little," Harry said. Colin turned to Draco. "So, how are things between you and Cho?"

"While we were waiting on DS9, Captain Sisko performed a traditional Bajoran wedding," Draco said. The comm sounded. "_Malfoy to Ambassador Potter_," Cho's voice said. "Go ahead, Cho," Harry said. "_You have an incoming transmission from DS9. It's Colonel Kira._" Harry turned to the fireplace of the room at the Leaky Cauldron that was serving as his temporary Ambassadorial residence. "Put it through, Cho," Harry said.

The fireplace dissolved into a Starfleet monitor screen. The Federation insignia was replaced by Colonel Kira. "_Harry, I have just received a message from Denobula for you,_" Kira said, holding up a Bajoran PADD. "'_It is with great pride and respect that Denobula's Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets, Drufta Phlox, will attend the wedding of Hogwarts Ambassador Harold James Potter and his _glorfka (Denobulan word for "fiancée")_, Ginerva Molly Weasley. The Federation starship _Miyazaki_ will arrive in Hogwarts orbit at 1500 hours Federation Standard on Stardate 58013._'"

"Thank you, Kira," Harry said. "Any word from Starfleet Command?" "_Yes, Harry_," Kira said. "_But, I feel it would be inappropriate for me to say this without Hermione here._" "My thoughts exactly," Harry said. "Ambassador Potter to Malfoy." "_Malfoy here,_" Cho said. "Cho, please inform Hermione that I want to see her," Harry said.

Hermione apparated into the room. "Yeah, Harry?" Hermione said. "Kira, go ahead," Harry said. "_Hermione, as you undoubtedly know, when a planet joins the Federation, its self-defense organization is absorbed into Starfleet. And the Aurors of Hogwarts are no exception. Admiral Janeway, in light of your service during the recent Suliban emergency, has awarded a full Starfleet commission with the rank of Lieutenant Commander to Hermione Jane Granger and assigned her to the position of Head of Ambassadorial Security for Hogwarts Ambassador to the Federation Harold James Potter. Congratulations, Commander Granger,_" Kira said.

"Tell Admiral Janeway thank you. But soon, it will be Lieutenant Commander Hermione Weasley. Granger, out." The monitor switched back to the Federation insignia, then was replaced by the holographic fireplace.

The next day, Harry awoke to hear a knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Harry asked. "_It's Hermione_," the voice on the other side of the door said. Harry tied on a robe and smiled. "Come in," Harry said. The door opened, revealing Hermione in her new Starfleet dress uniform. "Uniform looks good on you, 'Mione," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry. The Starship _Miyazaki_ will enter orbit in one hour, with the wedding ceremony beginning ninety Terran minutes following," Hermione said, reading from the PADD in her hand, then handing it to Harry for his approval. "Captain Riker will officiate the ceremony, with Professor Flitwick assisting."

Harry looked at the PADD for a moment, then handed it back to Hermione. "Anything else?" Harry asked. "Yes," Hermione said. "I spoke to Captain Mendez on the _Miyazaki_ and he told me that he'd be glad to escort you to Earth." "Tell him," Harry said after a moment's thought, "that I appreciate his offer, but I wish to go to Earth aboard the _Enterprise-A_."

Hermione tapped a few keys on the PADD. "Now, if there's nothing else, I'd like to go check on Ginny, see how she's doing," Hermione said. "'Mione, please wear your dress robes to the wedding," Harry said. "As I told you, the uniform is flattering on you, but I do want a little bit of Hogwarts tradition in this ceremony."

"Yes, Mr. Ambassador," Hermione said before leaving Harry to resume his preparations for the wedding. "_Mr. Ambassador_," Harry thought. "_I think I like the sound of that._"

An hour later, Harry, Hermione (now in her dress robes with Starfleet commbadge) and Minister Fudge were waiting just outside the main gates of Hogwarts as three towers of transporter energy resolved into _Miyazaki_ Captain Alejandro Mendez, Denobulan Amabssador Drufta Phlox and Bajoran First Minister Shaakar Edon.

"Captain Mendez, Ambassador Phlox and First Minister Shaakar, welcome to Hogwarts. I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and leader of the government here. You know Ambassador Harold Potter, and this is Lieutenant Commander Hermione Granger, Head of Ambassadorial Security," Fudge said, gesturing to Harry and Hermione in turn.

Captain Mendez nodded at Harry and Hermione. Phlox stepped up to Harry. "Ambassador Phlox, would you happen to be related to Neethas Phlox, Chief Medical Officer of the Earth Ship _Enterprise_ during Earth's 2150s?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he was my fourth great-grandfather," Phlox said. "That is the reason I came." Phlox reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold necklace. On it was a charm engraved "H&G Forever." "My ancestor wanted this to be given to you on your joining day," Phlox said. "Thanks a lot, Ambassador," Harry said.

Shaakar stepped forward as Harry put the necklace in the pocket of his robes. Shaakar grabbed Harry's ear by the lobe and closed his eyes. After re-opening his eyes, Shaakar smiled at Harry. "Your _pagh_ (Bajoran term for a person's life force) is strong, Harry," he said. "All of Bajor's children join me in offering the Prophets' blessings on your union with Miss Weasley."

"Thank you very much, Minister," Harry said. "Let's go inside and see how the final preparations are going."

Inside Hogwarts School's Great Hall, Harry smiled when he saw the Federation and Hogwarts flags set up to either side of the lecturn from which Captain Riker and Professor Flitwick would oversee the wedding. Harry saw Ron and Draco helping two Starfleet officers with some of the decorations, while Cho and Deanna were sharing stories about married life.

An hour later, in what used to be Dumbledore's office, Harry sighed. "A little nervous, Harry?" a familiar voice said. Harry wheeled around and saw Dumbeldore's portrait. "A little, to be honest, Professor," Harry said. "Which is perfectly natural, Harry. Believe you me, since I was married several times when I was alive. I was nervous every single time," Dumbledore said.

"I have been told by Professor McGonagal that we are now part of the United Federation of Planets and that you've been selected to serve as our Federation Ambassador," Dumbledore said. "Yes, that's right," Harry said. "Ginny, Lieutenant Commander Granger--Hermione--and Ron will be joining me for the trip to Earth on the _Enterprise-A_ in one fortnight's time (two weeks for the uneducated)."

"And what is this I hear from Minerva about Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang getting married?" Dumbledore's portrait asked. "Well, when we were on _Deep Space 9_ during our layover after we defeated the Suliban and Voldemort, Captain Sisko-the commander of _DS9_ and a religious figure to the Bajorans-performed a Bajoran ceremony," Harry said. "I wish I could have seen it," Dumbledore's portrait said. "But, I had to do what I had to do in order to help you beat Voldemort."

"That's all right, sir," Harry said. "_Lieutenant Commander Granger to Ambassador Potter_," a voice said. Harry tapped the Hogwarts crest commbadge he wore on his dress robes. "Yeah, Hermione?" Harry said. "_Captain Riker and Professor Flitwick are ready to begin when you are_," Hermione said. "Tell them that I'll be down there in fifteen minutes-stairwells permitting," Harry said.

Harry could hear a slight chuckle over the open channel. "_I will tell them, Harry. Granger, out._" "Off you go, Harry. And, good luck," Dumbeldore's portrait said. "I'll never forget you, Albus," Harry said. "And, as I tried to tell Nicolas all those years ago, that is the only true form of immortality one can have," Dumbledore's portrait said.

Down in the Great Hall, Captain Riker stood at the lectern Dumbledore used to use when addressing the students, with Professor Flitwick standing alongside. Harry stood facing the lectern. A clap of thunder rang out across the Hall. Harry looked up to see the _Enterprise-A_, the _Enterprise-E_ and the _Titan_ on the enchanted ceiling of the Hall.

A chime rang out, then went into a soft processional as the groomsmen and bridesmaids-dressed in a mix of Starfleet uniforms and dress robes, depending on affiliation-walked in. Finally, when the last pair had taken up positions standing to either side of the lecturn, "Here Comes the Bride" began to play as the doors opened once more.

Ginny-arm in arm with her father, Arthur Weasley-walked into the Hall as the gathered viewers stood. Her fiery red hair was tied into a bun that made Harry remember Hermione at the Yule Ball during their fourth year. Her gown shone in the starlight reflected from the enchanted ceiling. Harry smiled as Arthur put Ginny's hand in his. "Good luck, _Ambassador_," Arthur said, then kissed Ginny and moved to sit with Ginny's mother, Molly.

Riker set a PADD on the lectern, pushed a button on it, then began to speak. "Love is universal," Riker began. "And although the rituals to celebrate it vary from culture to culture in this galaxy we live in, one thing is certain: that when _true _love is found by a man and a woman, nothing should stand in their way."

"In preparing to host this ceremony, I have done research on the customs of marriage practiced by the inhabitants of Hogwarts and found that they are virtually identical to those practiced on my home planet of Earth. And so, under those customs, we are gathered here today to join Hogwarts Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets Harold James Potter to Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley in the eternal bond of matrimony."

"Who gives away the bride?" Riker said. Arthur stood up. "I do. Mr. Arthur Weasley, Under-Secretary in Charge of Enchanted Objects and father of the bride," Arthur said. After he sat back down, Riker gestured for Flitwick to step forward and perform the solemnization.

After the exchange of vows was completed, Riker smiled, then looked at Harry and Ginny. "Harold James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley, under the authority vested in me by the United Federation of Planets and the tradition of the sea and stars, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry smiled, then lifted Ginny's veil and kissed her for the first time as husband and wife.

TWO WEEKS LATER-

ABOARD _ENTERPRISE-A_

"Ambassador on the Bridge!" Kirk said. Harry and Ginny smiled as the Bridge crew stood in respect to a superior. "Be seated," Harry said. All but Kirk resumed their stations. "Ambassador, would you like to take her out?" Kirk said, gesturing for Harry to sit in the command chair. "I'd be honoured," Harry said. Harry moved over to the command chair, while Ginny sat at the Helm, vacated by Scotty, who moved over to Engineering.

"Mr. Weasley, is the ship ready to depart?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "All stations are ready to depart," Ron said. "Then," Harry said to Ginny, "Mr. Potter, take us out of orbit at 1/4 impulse. Once we have cleared the system, set course for the wormhole, Warp 5." "Aye, sir," Ginny said.

As Hogwarts receded from view, Harry knew that his biggest adventure had only just begun. But, with a loving wife and good friends at his side, Harry knew he could handle it just fine.

_To be continued in _

Harry Potter and the Fountain of Possibilities


End file.
